The Sword of Pandora's Box
by kluna
Summary: what happens when the crown prince of the underworld escapes into the human world with the sword of Pandora's Box? and why is Domino High and angels involved?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Underworld **

"Your Majesty!" a guard burst into the courtroom. He has two bull-like horns and a dark cape on covering the back of his silver armor. He had a third eye that resembles that of a Cyclops. His long waving purple hair flutter down to his shoulders as he back up a bit for interrupting.

"What is it, Rosario?" the king asked angrily for being interrupted. He was about to begin the meeting when the guards interrupted. The seven councils sat around him with a disturb expression on. It highly concludes that they absolutely did not like this interruption as well.

Rosario got down on one knee and kept his gaze on the ground in fright of what he's about to reveal, "Your Majesty, King Hades, the crown prince Lucifer escaped the underworld and had gone into the human world!"

"What!" King Hades roared loudly through the palace walls as he storms up and out of the room leaving the councils following behind. He continued to storm through the hallway into a pitch-black room where a single light manages to shine through the cover windows. Inside the light was an empty sword holder. The king growled angrily as he stops. Behind him, gasps were heard through out the palace.

"The sword Of Pandora's box!" shouted in shocked and disbelief from everyone in the one.

"My king," one of the council steps up. He wore a dark green cape and much to Rosario's comment, they are almost alike in appearance. The one thing that could tell them separately was that the council had green instead of violet hair.

"Bezel," the king replied in his state of shock. Bezel took this chance to finish, "My king, should we go after the crown prince. He possibly couldn't have gotten to far in the human world."

"Rosario," the king said impatiently.

"Y-Yes," he stammered in fright.

"Who else went with Lucifer?" the king asked in his calm voice.

"The General Marik and Vice-General Bakura, sire," he answered, a little relief.

King Hades let out a long and heavy sighed before turning to his council, "Find Lucifer! Capture the two general that helps him escaped. I want the Sword of Pandora's box back in the underworld before the total eclipse."


	2. Human World

Chapter 2: Human World

**Domino City **

A few miles outside Domino City by the forest mountain that stood above it, three tall figures stood in their spot. One the figures with long sliver hair stood in front of the other two with a sword in hand. The blade was silvering in its presence against the moon.

"Crown Prince, are you sure about this? Leaving the Underworld with the sword of Pandora's Box?" one of the other two figures asked. He wore a long red cape and had white spiky hair.

"I agree with Bakura," the other one added. He had blond hair and wore a black cape. He continued, "The sword of Pandora's Box is the treasure of the Underworld. If King Hades were to find out, you will seriously be punished."

"That right, you-" "That's enough!" the crown prince replied annoyingly. He turns to the other two just as his hair turned into a golden yellow. His golden black cape flutter through the oncoming wind, "This is what we had always wanted since the three of us was born. As you should already know, the sword of Pandora's Box is the only portal that can safely transport us into the Human world without harm. Father would never allow us to leave. Besides, there's more to the sword than meets the eye, Bakura, Marik."

The two general nodded, "Forgive our questioning your highness."

He frown angrily, "I told you to stop calling me Crown prince or Your Highness. Just call me Lucifer like I call you two by names. As of today, we are no longer prince and generals. We are just ordinary people."

"Yes!" they answered in unison. Lucifer turned back to the city down below, "Now, all we need is to find a place to live. Hm, oh I got an idea!"

His enthusiasm surprised the two generals. He turns back to them with a grin, "Before we even escaped, I was searching through the Mirror of Truth and found a human boy that looks just like me. He was quite rich if I may say so myself. So how about it?"

"How about what?" Bakura asked in confusion. What the heck is this demon prince thinking?

Lucifer cross his arms irritably, "Come on guys! I can switch body with that weak human without anyone knowing!"

"You're not planning on killing the human are you?" Marik burst into an angry disbelief.

"No," he frown and pouted slightly, "I'm just saying that we pay the human a visit and that if he's willing to help, then we can switch places."

"Are you planning to reveal our existence?" Bakura asked. He was starting to get angry at the plan.

"It's the only way," he replied with a serious tone, "It's also the best place to hide the sword. If we stay like this, Father would without a doubt, find us in no time."

The two generals sighed heavily and nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Young Master? Are you sure you don't need anything else?" the old suited butler asked the pale young boy in bed.

The pale young boy smiles weakly and shook his head, "No, I'm fine, Aki. Have father and mother come home yet?"

Aki shook his head, "I'm sorry sir, but the Master and mistress are still working on aboard. They did send you a message saying that they wish for you to get better before the school year starts."

The pale young boy nodded and turns towards the window besides the bedroom. Something black that resembles that of a black bird suddenly flew pass. The pale young boy blinked for a minute believing the black bird to be a hallucination. He turned back to Aki, "Would mind leaving me alone for a bit, Aki?"

He bowed and swiftly left the room. Once the door was close, the pale young boy got out of the bed with the white sheet covering his body and walked over towards the balcony door. He opens the double door and step out into the moonlight. "I know you are there, so come out," he said weakly.

"I see," came a replied behind him. The boy genuinely smile and sprung around to find the stranger looks just like him. He continued to smile either way, "So you are my god of death."

The stranger gave him an odd look. The boy continued on, "I knew today was the day I finally said good bye, but I didn't expect a beautiful god of death to come get me."

"I'm not a god of death," replied the stranger, "My name is Lucifer."

The boy smile quickly faded, but then it returns again, " If you are in fact not a god of death, then are you a grant wisher from hell?"

He sent him another odd looks. Who in the world gave this guy such weird ideas? "I'm not a grant wisher, but I can grant you one wish," he replied.

The boy beamed happily, "Then, I wished for my parents happiness.."

"I can grant you that wish, but I will have to take your life in exchange," he added.

The boy's smile never faded as he answered, "I'm not scared to died. My life is pretty much over, so I'll willingly give my life to you. But remember, my parents must be happy."

Lucifer nodded and slowly walks towards the boy, "Are you positive about this?" The boy nodded. He let out a quiet sighed, "I promise I'll make your parents happy."

"Pinky Promise?" the boy asked as he bout up his pinky.

Lucifer gave him another odd looks. Noting this the boy quickly added, "It's when you make a promise. If you link your pinky, then it means that you can never break it until you fulfilled it."

He nodded in understanding and links their pinky together. The boy let another genuine smile spread across his face before Lucifer thrust the Sword of Pandora's Box through his flesh. He slowly touches his face, "You… Thank… You." Swoosh! The boy turn into golden dust as it got carry away by the wind.

"Young Master? Young Master Joey?" Aki asked as he came back into the room. "Young Master!" he panics as he realizes the bed was empty.

"I'm right here," some answered from the balcony.

"Young Master!" Aki rushed to the balcony. He gasps in disbelief when saw his young master standing there in the cold with his pajamas on. "Young Master! You shouldn't be out in the cold air wearing like that! Please come back in," he demanded in a soft tone that leaves for no arguments.

Joey turns to face him. Aki's eyes widen, "Your skin… it's not pale anymore! How?" he asked in disbelief.

He smile, "I was touched by a golden angel after all." And with it, he cut his long sil- golden hair to match that of the golden angel that he send to a better place.


	3. Bodyguards

Chapter 3: Bodyguards

"You can't serious?" Joey (Lucifer) practically jumped out of his chair knocking the chair onto the floor in a loud thud. Aki gave him a frowned, "The Master and Mistress had ordered that you attend school once the school year began. Please do as you're told Young Master."

The blond frowned with annoying look on his face. Aki shook his head with a sighed. Joey glared at Aki who wasn't looking at him but rather at the ground. _I cannot believe this old man is making me go to school! Bezel can't even make ma learn sword fighting unless he threaten me using Father, and here this human think he can force me to go to school? Who does he think he is?_ "Sir, you shouldn't scowl like that, it's not very manly," Aki scolded with another frown.

The blond was about to say something back, but suddenly thought up something else. "Aki," he began with a bit of excitement, "If I really have to go to school, then you must permit me to have two bodyguards at my side."

"Bodyguards?" he thought, "Very well, I will find you two suitable bodyguards."

"Well," the blond quickly steps in before the human actually find him bodyguards he don't need, "I already picked out two that will suit me just well. They're the same age as me, so it would be safer that they blend in at school."

"That may be true, but I would like to see them first," he replied using his tone that leaves for no argument.

Joey beamed and turns quickly to the double door on his left. "Come in," he ordered. In a matter of seconds, two figure steps into the room. They both bowed in respect of the elders and stood firm. Aki eyed them suspiciously before giving a nod, "You two will blend in very well, but remember, if any harm comes to the Young Master, the two of you will severely punished."

They nodded, a little annoyed that the human's ordering them around. He continued, "I am Kagami Aki. And you two are?"

"I am Marik," Marik started first, and then Bakura, "I am Bakura."

The butler nodded, "I leave the Young Master in your hand as of today. I trust that Young Master choice is the right one. I will leave you three alone now," and with that, he swiftly left the room. The three teens watched at the double door closes before turning back to each other.

"It's official, I hate Human!" Bakura blurted out almost instantly. The other two just stared at him.

"Where did you send the Human?" Marik asked turning to the blond.

Joey grin, "I send him to a better place."

"Using the sword of Pandora's Box?" Bakura asked with a raise eyebrow.

The blond just continued to grin, "Exactly. The sword of Pandora's box is more than meets the eye. The day will come when the power of the sword is needed."

* * *

**Heaven **

"Crown Prince, His Majesty wants to see you. He said it's very urgent."

"Tell Father I'll be there," came the replied of a teen. He had brunet hair and blue eyes that resembles that of the ocean or the sky if you prefer. He closed the golden book on his lap causing the servant to flinch slightly. He ignored the servant and started for his father's study room.

Upon entering, he made a slight bow to the other 6 councils before taking his place beside his father. "You said it's very urgent?" he asked in an icy tone.

"Yes," his father replied, "The Crown Prince of the Underworld, Lucifer, had fled with the sacred sword of Pandora's Box into the Human World and is currently missing."

"And why is that a problem?" the brunet asked with an impatient tone.

His father ignores it, "The sword Of Pandora's Box is with out a doubt the most powerful weapon ever created. The sword is currently not complete, but if he finds his owner, who knows what it do. That's why I want you to go to the Human World and find Lucifer."

"Why is it that I had to do it?" He asked with a glared now.

"Metatron!" his father roared angrily, "I am fed up with this cold personality of yours! I want you to find Lucifer and bring him back to the Underworld with the sword! No arguments!"

Metatron let out an angry huffed before accepting his new responsibility.


	4. Domino High

Chapter 3: Domino High

"Five more minute," Joey groaned as the stupid alarm clock turned on. He slamed his fist right into the clock, shattering it to little pieces.

"Lucifer." "Wah!" he fell off the bed with a thud once he landed on the floor flat on his face. He glared up at the two jerks that woken him up.

"Remind me to punish you two later," he growled as he scramble up from the floor.

"It's not our fault you didn't sleep last night," Bakura replied with a knowing look.

The blond growl and stormed off to the bathroom. Seriously, someday he is going to kill those two! Taking off his pajama and putting on the school uniform that was already laid out for him since yesterday, he grumpily left the bathroom. He almost growled out loudly when he realized that he was late and had to skip breakfast. Can this day get any worse?

* * *

**Kaiba's Limo **

"Come on Seto!" a raven-haired little boy beg his brother with his big puppy eyes.

The brunet beside him only snorted with a glared, "Don't you dare call me by that name, Michael."

Micheal frowned and sat back down on his seat, "I'm not Michael anymore. As far as I concerned, you're Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba." he turns back to the brunet with a genuine smile, "So call me Mokuba!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes, and you know you can't win Metatron!"

The brunet growled before going back to ignoring his pest of a little brother.

* * *

**Joey's Limo **

"I cannot believe I'm actually doing this! The other councils is probably laughing their ass off right now! Ugh! I hate them so much!"

"Stop pouting, Your Highness," said an annoyed and sarcastic Bakura.

The prince sent him a glared before going back to his pouting. "I hate the Human World," he whispered with a frown as he leans his face into the window.

"But you were the one who wanted to come to the Human World in the first place," Marik pointed it out, which caused Joey to burst into an angry rampage.

* * *

**Domino High**

"Domino High is one of the richest, biggest, and most powerful school ever built. Many students that attend the school was either from rich family in Japan or other foreign countries. The school was also known for it's talent to discipline the students including teachers. However, the school holds many secrets. Ever since the day the school was built, a secret was pass among the teachers to students. Only a few knew of that secrets nowadays, and why is that? Because anybody who tried to peek into the **Room of Secrets **within the school never were seen again. Even when the body was found, no one knew what happened to that person. The only clued was a strand of silver hair in the gasp of the victim."

"You're reading that lame fiction again, Tea?"

The brunet teenager turns to her annoying friend and gave him a death glared that say you-better-start-running-cause-no-one-insult-my-favorite-things-but-me! The annoying friend backed up a bit before dashing out of the classroom.

"Good Morning Tea!"

She turns her attention to the tri-color-haired boy sitting behind her. She beamed happily at him, throwing away her death glared expression, "Good Morning Yugi."

"So you're reading the **Secrets of Domino High **again?" he asked in a soft calm voice. She gave him a short nod, "Yup! I'm totally physic about it, and I'm only on the first chapter! Thanks to a certain jerk!" she growled angrily before turning back to Yugi, "Anyway, have you heard?"

"Heard what?" he asked with a confused look.

"About Lucifer's escaped," she whispered, "King Hades was furious when I went there to investigate. He almost destroyed the Underworld just because of rage. If it weren't for King Zeus, the Underworld would have been no more."

"Is that what all the fuses was about?" Yugi whispered back, "I didn't realize the Crown Prince of the Underworld would cause such a big problem."

"But that's not all," she continued in her whispery tone, "Lucifer escaped into this world along with the sacred sword of Pandora's Box."

Yugi would have fell off his seat if he were sitting on it that is. "Why would Luci-" "Oh my god! Did you see Joey? He was like totally cuter than he ever was before!" he was interrupted by a bunch of girls running nearby with a bright pink fever over their cheeks.

"Ah." "What's wrong?" Tea asked with an alert expression. Yugi quickly sprung his attention to the door as three figures approaches. "That aura," he whispered, causing Tea to stood up as well, "Is definitely not Joey!"

As soon as a golden haired figure walks into the room, every heart stops. The blond stiffen and turns towards Yugi and Tea's direction with an alert glared.

* * *

**Joey's POV **

As soon as I stepped into the room, my power started acting weird. It must be reacting to something. I concentrated for a moment. Among the humans, there were two great powers that are among them. I knew it, angels.

Once I found the sources I turned towards it, leading my attention to two humans who were staring at me as well.


	5. Zeek

Chapter 5: Zeek

The three teens continued to stare at each other before they were cut off by a bunch of lustful giggles. They turn quickly to the two other teens that had been standing there for quite sometime now. Joey turns to them, "You two always attract so much attention."

"Us? You should have seen the look they gave you as soon as you enter the school ground," Bakura retorted with a grin. The blond ignore them and turned back to the other teen, with a genuine smile this time. He walks up to them with a smile, "Sorry for staring earlier."

Yugi quickly beamed with a smile, Tea however was cautious. "We're sorry for staring as well," Yugi replied softly. Tea only nod and then turn away quickly in despite. The blond secretly glares at her, but manage to keep it hidden.

"Oh my gosh! Seto Kaiba is totally cute today as well, more than he usually is!" one of the annoying fan girls squeak. The five teens turns to the door just as a brunet enters. A gasp would have been heard if it wasn't for the lustful squeak from all the fan girls.

The blond would have stumble onto the floor if the desk hadn't break his fall, though only Marik and Bakura noticed. The two bodyguards were highly in alert mode and was now standing protectively in front of the blonde. Why are they acting like that? (1) Joey knew the brunet. (2) the two bodyguards felt an enormous energy coming off from the brunet. The brunet seems to feel the same amount of energy for he turns to look straight at the blond's direction. Joey gulped and manage to stand up straight and tug on the back of the two bodyguards shirt secretly. "Enough, we can't blown our cover now," he whispered to them quietly that you could barely hear even if you were extremely close.

The two teens nodded with slight hesitation, but stood in their place, ready to fight back at any moment. The blond turns away from the brunet back to Yugi, "So he's Seto Kaiba huh?"

"Yeah," the boy answered in an unfazed tone. He knew the brunet enough to understand he was just cautious. "So, Joey, how is your health?" the boy asked with a little bit of concerned. The blond looks confused for a moment before quickly answered, "Oh my health! I'm perfectly fine now. The doctor say it was like a miracle or something."

Yugi was even more concerned now, "But Joey, how can you be heal so fast when your illness can't even be cured?"

The blond's expression darken. A dark black glow was starting to emit from his body, but before his cover was blown, the two bodyguards grab him by the wrist and pull him away and out of the classroom. Yugi was confused now, "What was that I felt just now?"

"Demon aura," the brunet answered as he approach the smaller teen.

"Kaiba," Yugi gave a nod.

Kaiba nodded back before continuing, "You already heard from Tea didn't you?" He nodded. The brunet continues, "If I'm right, those three aren't human."

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

"Those three are probably demon from the Underworld in search for Lucifer as well. That is also one of the reason I'm here as well as you from now on, including Tea," the brunet scowled with disgust at the mention of Tea. He had never like her much for they always fight and argue whenever he did something mean. in other words, he hate the woman. Tea was about to scowled him when Yugi interrupted.

"For what I felt, they may in fact be demon aura, but the way "Joey" felt just now, isn't demon aura at all. It's more like that of a mix, just like Zeek!"

The two taller teens tensed as the memories of that day flashes through their mind. Both angels and demons falls that day for the sake of that man's dream. Many blood was shed upon the **Altar of Truth**. Causing the world to the brink of extinction. If it weren't for the sacrifice of the 20 councilor of both angels and demons, the world would have die out.

"Yugi," Tea softly voiced out, "Zeek is dead. It's impossible to have another child with both the blood of angels and demon in its system. Besides, King Hades and King Zeus will never allow the same mistakes to happen twice. You should know that better than any of us."

Yugi's face darken with pain as a blurry memory flashes through his mind. Every word that was spoken that night still linger in his heart. _"Yugi!" _the way he said his name, the way he hugged him, the way his lips feel against his, and the way their touch perfectly link together. Tears was starting to form in his eyes. He managed to held back somehow, "I know. And I haven't forgot."

* * *

**The school rooftop **

"And you said you doesn't want us to blown our cover," Bakura said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" the blond glares at him.

"Enough you two," Marik stepped in before they start killing each other and exposed them, "Lucifer, why were you releasing your aura?"

The blond looks towards him, "I didn't mean it. Besides you already knew why I acted the way I am."

Marik let out a sighed and then continued, "I know. But that was quite a shock. I didn't expect to find Metatron here as well as Rafael, not to mention the messenger between King Zeus and King Hades, Teana. Hm, this is certainly very interesting."

Joey shrugged and lean against the fence. He looks up at the sky and closes his eyes, "All I want was just an ordinary life like all Humans. Can't I at least allow that much?"

"Your Highness," Marik murmured in a soft quiet tone.

Lucifer let out a small sigh, "I guess Zeek was right when he said "Demons will never be happy."


	6. Him

Chapter 6: Him

The blond first day isn't at all like what he expected. Unfortunately, he had all his classes with Metatron. The only positive thing about this is that Metatron had never seen him as Lucifer before, so the brunet wouldn't second guest who he really is. Though the brunet is at the moment, suspecting something, since he was staring at the blond ever since class started. And to make matter worse, the brunet sat just behind him.

Marik and Bakura had different schedule, which mean they wouldn't be able to protect him if something were to happen, not that he can't protect himself.

Joey let out a sigh and wished the school bell would ring already.

"Let me guess, King Hades send you three after Lucifer?" the brunet whispered to the blond.

Joey turns his head a bit to look at the expressionless brunet. "Does it concern you, an angel, what we do?" Joey questioned.

Metatron glares at him, "You best watch your mouth, filthy demon."

Joey instinctually glares back, "Just because you're an angel, doesn't make me afraid of you."

The brunet looks like he wanted to say something, but then he stops himself and smirk instead, "It seems filthy demons like yourself have no manners against their superiors. It seems to me that some severe punishment should be put under way."

Joey smirked in return, "Don't think that scares me. You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Actually I do," the brunet retorted.

"Really?" Joey asked blankly.

"Really," the brunet said, "So you best watch yourself. Including those two friends of yours."

"Don't worry," Joey smirk once again, "No matter what you do, you won't be able to break me."

"We shall see," the brunet say back and stood up just as the school bell ring, signaling the end of the day.

Joey watches as the brunet left and sticks his tongue out at the door. 'Jerk! Stupid Metatron! Good thing he doesn't know what I look like or I'll be in big trouble,' he quickly shoved his stuff into his school bag and head towards the crowd hallways to find Marik and Bakura.

Luckily he found them by a classroom and quickly rush towards them. "Let's go home, I'm beat!" Joey said.

"I can not believe you made me listen to the human," Bakura glares at Marik.

"Just deal with it," Marik said, "It's not like you don't have a choice."

"I don't have a choice! You were emitting a killing aura every time I tried to doze off!" Bakura shouted as they head towards the limo where Aki awaits.

"Will you two quiet down," the blond sighed, "I'm too tired to listen to your arguments. I had to spend the whole day with Metatron staring at my back and he even start a fight with me!" the blond practically have smokes coming out of his ears.

"Hm," Marik thought for a moment, "Lucifer, _if_ King Zeus sent Metatron to come find you, do you think King Hades would send _him_?"

The blond stop his tantrum and stop to think for a moment, "No, my father wouldn't send h_im_. It's to risky for him to sent _him_ after us."

"How is it risky? Lucifuge is just a demon that serve under King Hades," Bakura said.

"Maybe," the blond said in a serious tone, "But don't forget that Lucifuge is once an angel and one that serve under King Zeus. I bet not even King Zeus know that _he_ is alive."

* * *

**THE UNDERWORLD **

"You call for me, Sire," a cloaked figure kneels before King Hades in his throne room. King Hades gesture for the cloaked figure to stand. Once he did, King Hades skip right to the point, "I want you to go to Human World and find Lucifer. The angels my brother sent to find Lucifer is probably already killed the demons I sent before. You are the only one I trust with this task. Who knows what my brother would do if he finds Lucifer before we do. You serve my brother once before, you must have known what kind of person he is. Zeus may care for Lucifer, but when it comes to the laws, nothing can stop Zeus…not even I. Find Lucifer before my brother does, and bring him back to the Underworld. Once Lucifer is back in the Underworld, my brother wouldn't be able to cause any harm to him."

"I gladly accept this task," the cloaked figure said, "However," he added, "Wouldn't this cause a risk to the Underworld?"

"Do not worry," King Hades assured the figure, "My brother wouldn't know. When you go into the Human World, you must once again use your given name. I can not have my brother suspecting anything."

"I understand," the cloaked figure bow, "I shall take my leave then, your highness."

"I leave Lucifer in your hand, Luci- no Yami," King Hades corrected.

* * *

AN- Sorry for the long update! Hope you enjoy and please review!


End file.
